Pet
by Yasumi Mizuki
Summary: COMPLETE: There was a hunger in the atmosphere as their lips crashed eagerly. Len had done it again. He was tired of just having a pet and master affair, because he was the pet and Miku was the master.


A/N: Um, well, since the site doesn't allow MA then, I'll try not to be too graphic with the intercourse. So it's practically like a metaphor then :P

Uh, this is a re-done version of Moves Like Jagger. That one didn't turn out so good and I'm sorry for those who reviewed and read/favorited it. I'm trying not to delete my fics, it's annoying to me and makes you all angry and sad :|

This oneshot is dedicated to solitaryloner since she wanted it. Here it is, the re-written version of MLJ. And it's also dedicated to those who reviewed including Victim Of Doubt, Crystalyna, Juzinha89, and another who I forgot, sorry about that sweetie.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Oneshot

.

.

.

Len was tired.

Not exhausted, but sick of only being a pet. Miku never treated him more than a pet. She would tease him and make him think that she was dragging their relationship into a more serious one.

Yet, she never did though. Len hated it, but all the while, as they pleasured themselves Len loved it; he loved her.

There was a hunger in the atmosphere as their lips crashed eagerly. Len had done it again.

She was upon the bed in nothing but a bath robe. The blonde had entered upon her while she lathered her lithe body with a lotion of strong fragrance. His heart clenched as her creamy legs were displayed. She saw him entering and _hadn't_ meant to put on a show for him.

She gave a smirk at his reaction as he began to tremble in her presence. Miku crooked a finger for him to come closer and he did so like an obedient _pet_ he was.

He fell to his knees no longer able to hold back. "Patience pet," she purred into his ear, her breath hot. Len shuddered and Miku was pleased with him. Her hand ran over his neck and with one finger she clawed her nail up his neck to his chin.

Len growled, his eyes gleaming with lust. Miku smiled at the spark and leaned forward, her damp hair falling over her shoulders. As their faces neared, Len reached up and pushed her hair away.

He pulled her to him and their lips met deeply. Their wanton tongues wrestled and danced. A moan escaped from Miku's lips as Len fondled with her breast.

She hastily untied her bath robe with the help of Len. The robe slipped of her delicate shoulders and revealed Miku in nothing but her undergarments. Len was already bare-chested and in only but a pair of black denim jeans. They both panted with their hearts racing. Heat filled the room and things were becoming heavier.

Len's hands roamed over Miku's body freely, but she wouldn't allow him to rule over. Especially not over her.

It was simple and they both knew that Miku was always the one that was in control. Len held Miku's face and kissed her passionately. They fell onto the bed with Len on top.

Pets were not supposed to be in charge, but their masters were.

Miku rolled and now she sat on him. Droplets of sweat produced on their bodies as their movements became harsh and intent. Each minute was spent with panting and heavy gestures of thrill. When Len began to ache for her Miku knew when it was time.

She crawled down and unbuttoned his pants. Len grit his teeth as Miku looked up at him with her lush teal eyes. She was tormenting him and he knew it well; he knew her well.

Miku pulled down his pants and now they remained in their undergarments. Len moaned when she touched his chest.

The warm air was overwhelming and Len threw his head back as Miku pulled off his brief and began to pleasure him.

She was always skilled, yet Len could do better. But Miku never gave him a chance. Len panted and sat up seeing Miku's head bob back and forth. Her mouth was warm and her tongue was hot as it flicked upon him. She used her hand and rubbed; she used her mouth and grazed her teeth on the head.

Len smirked with sweat trailing down his scalp. She was very good indeed.

Len moaned as he climaxed and Miku felt it stream into her mouth. She squealed at the sudden climax and looked disapprovingly at Len.

"Bad pets should be punished." She licked away the sticky substance away and Len chuckled.

"Punish me master; let's see how cruel you can get." A low growl emitted from the back of the blonde's throat and Miku giggled. Once again she crooked for him to go over to her. He did so with pleasure and crawled seductively.

Their lips met once again, but with more ferocity. Miku was knocked down and Len was over her again.

She gave a frown and Len laughed.

"Master doesn't like it when her pet is in control?" he taunted with his head tilting to one side in a childish manner.

"No-"

"Ah," he placed a finger to her lips and shushed her. "Let me please you this one night. Do you think you can endure a beast like me?"

Miku laughed at his challenge. He took it as a yes and then Len attacked her body. He unclasped her bra and saw her supple breast spill. He sighed in awe.

He was cautious as his mouth came upon one of her breast. He flicked his tongue upon her pink bosom. Miku bit her lip. She knew he was good, but not _this_ good.

She moaned feeling his hot tongue trail on her body up to the junction of her neck. His mouth clamped upon the soft flesh and sucked. Miku shut her eyes as he created a mark on her white skin.

She was becoming moist below and Len could tell by her actions. She needed him now.

He smiled and ripped the panty away. They were completely bare now under the dark filled sky. Len saw the moonlight leak in through the window and splay on Miku's body. Len sighed with her body glowing.

"You're beautiful, Miku." Len bit the cartilage of her ear.

Miku shuddered underneath his warm body and began to ache for him. He tugged on the lobe of her ear and flickered his tongue upon the flesh. She moaned when his hand found her hot and wet quim. His fingers rubbed and played until it was coated with a thin layer of her juice.

"You like that?" his voice rumbled in a low croak. His fingers were soaked as he showed Miku his fluid covered fingers. "You must really want it."

It was time that Len took a turn for once in teasing his master and showed her that he was just as good as her. He lay her down on the bed and hovered over her.

He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered in her tight and hot quim.

Miku moaned out at the pressure and fullness in her that left her breathless. There was no pain, yet Miku hissed. Len could feel her walls clench and he stopped. Miku whimpered not in pain but in wanting more.

"Please…don't stop." She breathed harshly her eyes pleading.

Len obliged and began to move.

Miku felt him in her, the fullness in her. Her hips bucked as his pace became faster. Miku panted and gripped the sheets. This felt so _good_. Their skin slapped in rhythm as Len thrust into her wet warmth. Len trapped her wrists and continued to plunge into her.

Len devoured her mouth and they twisted their heads. Their tongues slid and played with one another. Len rolled and sat her on top. She placed her hands on his chest and rode him.

They have done this before, but tonight felt different. All those other times that they have done it didn't feel this good. Len felt different and he could tell that Miku knew as well. The heat, the passion, the pace was all different. How did they become like this? Len remembered their meeting.

This affair was all because of jealousy. Because of stupidity Len suggested that they could create a relationship to get back at her boyfriend who cheated on her. It was just on accident that her boyfriend walked in on them in a room with Len inside her.

Lust had gotten in the way and blinded them and before they knew it, it was like this on nights when they longed for one another.

They didn't love each other, but they were just mere lovers, nothing more. Len and Miku became fine with that. Yet, one day it suddenly hit him that he no longer became fond of their affair.

Being lovers was pointless, especially since Len was the pet and Miku was the master. It was just like a game they played every day. Just like charades it was the same thing when they made 'love-making'.

Len panted feeling a knot in him. He was close after plunging into her for a time now.

Miku felt hot inside. Her stomach tightened. She moaned as his hands found her breast and massaged and pinched them.

It was becoming wilder and the two were close to climax. Len held onto her hip as the burning in him increased. He clenched his teeth. Sitting up he kissed her once again.

Len swallowed her moans and he let the sound slip from his own lips as Miku's nails gently clawed on his back. Miku was becoming tighter.

Her walls clenched and pulled Len in her. He held her face and looked into her eyes.

"Say my name, Miku."

She squealed and held onto him tighter. "L-Len," her voice was quiet.

"Louder," his voice was low with a hint of growl.

"Len!" her thighs tightened around his legs.

The tightness of the knot unfurled and they both released. They screamed as they climaxed together.

After a moment Len pulled himself out of her and collapsed upon the bed. The two panted with the aftermath, and Miku kissed Len. He smirked at her and brushed away the teal strands that stuck to her face.

"Did you ever regret letting me take over?"

Miku flushed and huffed. She hesitated as Len chuckled at her reaction. "...No," she finally answered in a soft voice. Len took her hand and planted a kiss upon her knuckles.

"So, do you think it's alright if we take our relationship further?"

Miku smiled as she stretched. "I suppose so,"

Len laughed and brought her into his arms. "And I suppose it will be alright if I'm in control, no?" Miku stuck her tongue out at Len as they cuddled on the bed with the sheets sticking to their sweated bodies.

"I'm all sticky." Miku complained. Len's eyes flickered with mischief and he smirked.

"Let's take a shower together, Miku." He purred into her ear and managed to make her laugh.

"What, a second round?"

"Maybe," the blonde licked his lips and carried her towards the bathroom. There was a giggle and a moan. The shower was turned on and panting was heard.

Len never did understand this strange affair they had, but he knew it wasn't just a pet and master relationship anymore.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: It's different from before and I tried not making it so detailed. I'm afraid it might get taken down by the site. If it is, then I'll have to post it on some other site. Um, anyway, the story line is still the same as the last, it was kinda fun to write considering it a lemon. If it is taken down, then I'm terribly sorry!

Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


End file.
